Alone
by ems212
Summary: It is about a girl who is now living in a world where vampires have now taken over.
1. The Beginning

**The Beginning**

Is it so wrong to be happy right now? So wrong to love someone you were told to hate when the world fell into darkness? To find joy in seeing his face, to feeling his touch?

I have found out in these past months that the world can grant you a few moments of happiness, but once those moments are over your life is filled with tragedy and pain.

People say you see your life pass before your eyes when you're about to die. I only saw one face, standing here now facing death, and knowing I would never see it again was the worst feeling imaginable; even worse than death. If I could have one wish it would be to look at his face once more, to look into Caleb's eyes one last time.

I was 8 when the war started. It was chaos. Everyone was fighting each other and soon more and more people were dying. No one knew who were behind the brutal and horrific attacks but they weren't taking any chances so everyone just started attacking.

The U.S attacked South America, Europe and the Middle East started to fight, along with Africa. China, Japan, North and South Korea were all attacking each other. When many people died, the real culprits surfaced. They had been watching from the sidelines, watching us destroy each other and enjoying every part of it.

They were what we called vampires, but they weren't like the ones in the movies. They were worse, far worse. Before I was born, the head of all the vampires was trying to create a serum to make it possible for vampires to go out in sunlight, to make them immune to garlic, to make their skin so hard it would shatter any stake that would try to puncture the skin, to make them invincible.

The vampires couldn't find any solution to make this happen, but they soon found someone who could. We don't know where this man came from or what his name was, but he was the downfall for all of humanity. He made the enemies we did not even know about, invincible. When this happened they decided to come out from hiding, to become the masters of the world of humanity instead of cowing in fear of being found.

They started out slowly, as I said before. They attacked a few places, making it look like others had attacked each other. When enough people had died they stepped out into the sunlight, invincible and taking everyone they saw into captivity.

My parents and many others tried to fight back. They fought courageously; they stood up to the monster, to the things. They died as heroes, trying to defend their loved ones that were being taken away from them or being killed. My parents died while trying to protect me. My father was in the other room, trying to fend them off so my mother, my sisters, my brothers and I could try and get away. He was no match for them though, and my mother died in front of my eyes, trying to protect us.

Her screams still ring in my ears; they wake me from the few hours of sleep I get. The vampires decided not to kill us. Instead they did something worse than death; they took us as prisoners, as their slaves. My sisters, Emma and Gracie, were taken away from me as well as my younger brother Rick. My older brothers, Joe and Jacob, and I were kept together because we were the oldest.

The vampires did not turn many of the survivors, instead they made everyone slaves and their cattle. Towns, Cities, States, and Countries were soon rebuilt. People had their own towns, far enough away from each other to prevent uprisings, which made no sense. Who would try to fight against these monsters when we would only get annihilated? Blood-banks were set up to prevent many deaths from feeding.

They couldn't just feed off of us because too many would die and if they only drank a small amount of our blood we would turn into one of them, one of the soulless creatures. Every month they would come to a town and pick a group of the prettiest girls who would work in the houses of the parasites. Picking up after them and cleaning. This was, to me, worse than death. I don't know where my parent's killers were, but if I ever saw them again, I don't know if I could resist trying to kill the monsters. I remember their faces like it was yesterday. When they took my sisters and brothers and I, I made sure to memorize their faces, so when I saw them I would try everything in my power to kill them.

I was held in one of the larger towns, living with my brothers. Our life was bearable; we tried to make the best of it. Whenever something happened, we were always thankful to have each other. I worked in the fields, plating and digging up food for the people.

My brothers worked many different jobs. One week they would be working at the smiths or working in the barns. Wherever they were needed they were put. Everyone had a job, and everyone got the same amount of provisions. It was a hard life but everyone tried to make the best of it, tried to forget the monsters that didn't live but 10 miles away.

**Some Birthday**

_I was running as fast as I could to the room where my family was, they were so close behind me though. When I reached it I ran in and shut the door but that wouldn't stop them. Suddenly my mother grabbed my arm and yanked me behind her. I tried to get in front of her, to defend _her_, but she wouldn't let me. She wanted to protect me and my siblings. The door was kicked down and the monsters grabbed my mother, dragging her out of the room by her hair. I tried to run after her but my legs felt so heavy and the other monster grabbed me. I heard my mother's screams and then I heard no more. _

I shot up in my bed, covered in sweat, choking back a scream. It was the same dream every night and even though I knew the ending it still frightened me. My brothers were still asleep, and I did not want to lie back down and wait for the sleep I knew wasn't going to come. I slowly got out of bed and decided to get ready. The sun would be rising soon and maybe I could make my brothers a small breakfast before they had to go work at the stables. Yesterday Jacob almost got a black eye from one of the horses. I made some tea, cooked the measly breakfast, and waited for my brothers to get up.

When the first few rays of the sun showed I heard them make their way down. Jacob, who looked more like our mother, had short brown hair with beautiful brown eyes while Joe, who looked like our father, had dirty blonde hair that went to the bottom of his ears. When they saw me they had the biggest smiles on their faces.

I looked at them with a confused look. They grabbed me up from my chair, squeezed me into a bear hug and said "Happy 17th Birthday Christine!" I stood in shock. Today was my birthday? It couldn't be…could it? When they let me go they saw my shocked expression. "Did you really forget your own birthday?" Joe asked. I nodded my head. Who could remember their birthday during these hard times? They both laughed and suddenly Jacob brought something out of his pocket.

It had a small, solid heart that hung from a chain. When I saw it, tears came to my eyes. It looked similar to our mother's necklace that our father had given her.

"How did you…" was all that I could manage to get out of my mouth.

"We took the scrap metals we got working at the blacksmiths and put it together for you," Joe explained.

Jacob stepped forward and put it around my neck. I hugged him tight, giving him a small peck on the cheek, and then doing the same for Joe.

"Put it under the cloth so they don't see it. We don't want your first birthday present in 8 years to be taken away now do we?" Jacob asked.

I laughed, wiping away my tears. The only jewelry women were allowed to wear were wedding rings and that was only allowed to show that they belonged to someone. It was not a sign of love and commitment, but a sign of responsibility and even hate. Women did not always marry for love. They were lucky if they did love the man they were marrying but most of the time their husbands were chosen for them. The vampires did not have the time to wait for love to happen; they needed more slaves to be created. Small children living in our town were born into servitude.

When the sun was halfway above the horizon, Jacob, Joe and I set out to go to our jobs. We were walking at a slow pace, even though today was the selection day. The girls that were considered the most beautiful were either hiding somewhere or were attempting to blend in at their jobs.

I walked slowly because I did not consider myself beautiful. I had pale skin which could almost look like vampire skin, hair that almost appeared black, and eyes that on good days looked as if they were gold, but on other days they were a hazel-green. So when I saw the two vampires a little ways away I thought nothing of it until I saw them looking at me. I stopped dead in my tracks, too scared to walk any further. My brothers turned around to see why I had stopped and they looked the way I was looking.

"Run Christine! Run as fast as you can!" Joe yelled. I did what he said; I took off my boots and ran. I knew it was useless. They would be in front of me in a matter of seconds but I didn't care. I needed to try, try to get away from them, to get away from the life that was far worse than death. I didn't get very far before they caught up with me.

One of them yanked my arm from behind and threw me off to the side. My head hit something with an extreme force, sending a searing pain down my spine. The last thing I saw before unconsciousness enveloped me were the two monsters, walking towards me and smiling.


	2. Prison

**Prison**

As I slowly came out of the darkness of my mind, I felt the pain in my head more and more. I could hear quiet talking and the occasional touch on my body. My head was hurting so much I let out a soft groan.

I was on a cold floor, with my hands tied behind my back. I tried to remember what had happened… I was walking with Jacob and Joe when I looked over. I had seen someone…. No…. I had seen things. I had seen parasites that were coming for me. When I remembered this I froze.

I didn't know where exactly I was, but I knew I was in one of the things houses. I was so busy thinking all of this over that I did not notice that the room had gotten quiet. I was too scared to open my eyes. I tried to breath slower to make it look like I had fallen asleep but I should have known better. They would have heard my accelerated heartbeat and know I was awake.

All of the sudden I heard the sweet but sickening voice of one of them.

"Well are you just going to lie there or are you going to get up?" someone said.

The voice sounded like a females. I slowly opened my eyes and was happy that I was in position to be able to look at a wall instead of them.

"Well we can't very well see you when you're facing the wall. Turn this way; don't make one of us come over there. We wouldn't want to start off on a bad note now do we?" the same female said, attempting to sound nice. I tried to sit up fast and gain some balance but my head was still hurting, so when I sat up, searing pain went down my spine again. I fell to the floor again with a soft thud, and a groan. "Her head probably still hurts Gretchen. Ace threw her a little too hard against that house, although I don't know why he had to throw her. She clearly wasn't going to go anywhere but you know how he likes to play with the humans. He finds joy in hurting them…" said a boy. "Oh very well," who I suppose was Gretchen said. Someone rang a bell and I heard feet shuffle in. "Jane, help her up. Lean her against the wall and then you can go," Gretchen said. I heard the shuffling feet, and arms come around my waist, and suddenly I was against the wall, looking at the filthy, bloodsucking monsters.

I could see that there were five of them in the room, two girls and three boys. A girl, who I assumed to be Gretchen because she was looking at me, and a boy were the only ones paying attention to me. Gretchen had long, blonde hair with grayish-blue eyes and the usual pale skin. She was wearing a long-sleeved black shirt, with the tightest pants I had ever seen. The boy had blonde hair as well and looked a lot like Gretchen. He was wearing a nice black dress shirt with black pants. They must be twins, I thought to myself.

The other girl had short brown hair and the other boy had what appeared to be black hair that was short and curly. They were sitting at a table near the window playing cards, while the other boy was looking out the window. The boy looking out of the window had chestnut hair that was cut above his ears.

"Well she seems like a strong one, and she definitely has beauty. Look at those eyes Andrew! What about you Caleb? Have you ever seen anything like them? They almost appear to be gold but if you look close they are a light green. But what such sad, angry eyes! Why do you think that is, Andrew? " Gretchen said. Why wouldn't I be sad and angry? I wanted to yell at her. So the one near the window must be Caleb, I thought. Well it didn't matter, they looked all the same and they acted all the same. I tried to put as much hate into my look. I wanted them to see how much I despised them, how much I wished they would drop dead from my gaze.

The one who must have been Andrew replied, "Well I cannot imagine Gretchen." He smirked, smirked! I wanted to lunge at him. "Look at the way she looks at us, Andrew; like she would love nothing more than to kill us. Well that's not going to happen now, is it?" Gretchen said with a laugh. "What is your name? Or does cat got your tongue?" she added with another dainty laugh. By this time, the boy near the window had drifted our way, presumably to hear the answers to the questions they would soon ask about me. When he turned towards me I could finally see his eyes. They were a light blue, a contrast to his hair and light skin.

I remained silent; I would not give them the satisfaction of an answer. They didn't deserve an answer, let alone to be talked to. I just kept staring at them, with my look of disgusts and hatred. "You know," Gretchen said angrily, "it's not polite to not answer someone's question. Now I will ask you again, what's your name? If you choose to not answer again Andrew here will have to come over there and you won't like that too much." I remained as silent as ever. Gretchen gave a look to Andrew who appeared in front of my within a matter of seconds. He knelt on one knee, to get a better angle at my face, but before he could land a hand on me I spit right in his face. I knew I shouldn't have done this, but I couldn't help it. I had to do something, even if it was childish.

Andrew reached into his pocket, brought out a handkerchief, whipped his face and then slapped my face harder than he had probably intended to hit it when he had come over. My spitting incident had probably made the hit harder. The hit had caused my head to fling to the side and after a few seconds I felt excruciating pain on my right cheek. Vampires have ten times the strength of a human and it probably took all of his discipline to not break my cheek bone with the simple flick of this hand.

"Now, what is your name?" Gretchen asked again. If I wanted to have a face left, I knew I had to answer. "Christine," I answered with as much hate as I could filter into it. "Ah, now that wasn't so hard now was it Christine? No need to make things painful now do we? How old are you Christine?" Gretchen then asked. "I just turned 17 today," I replied. I looked down; I couldn't stand to look at them anymore. "Really? Well happy birthday," Gretchen said. I looked up what I hoped looked like a sarcastic look on my face. I wanted to say to her "Well thank you. You just made my day better. I mean this morning I was on my way to work when I got taken and I thought well this is the worst birthday better, but your simple happy birthday has just made my day so much better." I held my tongue, though. I didn't want another slap across the face; I don't think I could handle any more pain.

"Well, Christine today is your lucky day. We normally make the girls go to work when they first get here, but since you had a little mishap getting here and it's your birthday you can have the rest of the day off. We wouldn't want you to get to work and do a half-good job. You will, however, have to work tomorrow. Jane will show you to your room where a bowl of water will soon be in shortly so you can wash up. Your new clothes are already in the room," Gretchen said. By the tone of her voice on the last sentence she said she was clearly done talking. She rang the same bell as before and Jane walked in. "Jane, show her to her room," was all Gretchen said. Jane walked over, slid her arms around my waist once more, and helped me up. We slowly made our way down the hall, to my new room, my prison.

**So there is my first chapter of the story kinda. hope you guys liked it. this is my first attempt at writing. **

**sorry that it is kinda short. i am working on adding details! :) please review and tell**

**me things that i could improve on**


	3. Darkness

Darkness

I was running as fast as I could to the room where my family was, they were so close behind me though. When I reached it I ran in and shut the door but that wouldn't stop them. Suddenly my mother grabbed my arm and yanked me behind her. I tried to get in front of her, to defend her, but she wouldn't let me. She wanted to protect me and my siblings. The door was kicked down and the monsters grabbed my mother. I knew this wasn't my usual dream when I could see their pale skin; how their eyes were red and glowed, just like the monsters I always saw on TV. 

They dragged her out of the room by her hair. I was able to run after them this time but once I did, I wish I hadn't. The ones who had dragged her out were Gretchen and Andrew. They looked at me once with their blood-red eyes and then bent down towards my mother. I heard my mother's screams and then I heard no more. They didn't move, they just kept standing over her, holding her up. It seemed like it was hours before they finally stood up. The only thing that I could see was the blood around their mouths and my mother lying dead by their feet. I was so preoccupied looking at my mother that I hadn't noticed my father only a few feet away. I was stunned, I couldn't find my voice. It was only when Gretchen and Andrew were advancing on me that I found it again and screamed bloody murder. 

I shot out of bed still screaming. I quickly closed my mouth for fear of waking up everyone. I had the odd sensation that someone was watching me, that they were in the room but it was too dark to see. I got out of my bed, which was slightly more comfortable then my old one. I went to the basin that still held the water I had used to wash up, and rinsed my face hoping that it would help to wake me up and wash away my new and terrible dream.

Why did I dream about them? A small voice in the back of my head answered: you know why. Because you are living in their house now, you are around the things you despise so much. I wanted to tell the voice in my head to shut up, to tell it it was wrong. But I knew it wasn't, I had that dream because even though I hated vampires, I am scared to death of them. My head was still splitting and I knew it wasn't very early yet so I should try and get some more sleep. The sensation that someone was watching me was still there.

I lay down in bed again, brought the necklace that Joe and Jacob had made me out, wrapped it around in my hand and wept. There was nothing else for me to do, and I had held all those tears inside me ever since my parents had been killed. I had kept them inside to be strong for my family, but they had been rotting inside of me ever since. So I let it all out, I sobbed, I cried, and I covered my mouth to stifle the sounds. I cried until I was finally able to drift back to sleep, and thankfully I did not have any of my usual dreams or my new one. Instead I dreamt of being alone. There were no pictures, just nothingness. Just the sense of loneliness, sadness, I felt lost. That was how my life was now. I was alone, I had no one. I didn't have my sweet brothers who would try to make me feel better when I was sad, to hold me when I fell down and scrapped my knee. I was completely and utterly alone.

The next thing I knew, I was being shaken awake. I looked up to find that Jane was standing over me. "It's time to get up. Get dressed and meet me in the Kitchen," she said and left. I quickly got dressed in my new clothes. They were jeans that looked as if they were 10 years old and a ratty shirt that looked the same age. I took my necklace that had somehow made it onto my dresser and slipped it on underneath my shirt. I walked down the hall and into what I assumed to be the kitchen.

There I saw about 6-7 girls about my age or a little bit older. "There she is, she's not that pretty," I heard one of them say. They were all whispering, and when Jane saw me she took my hand and led me to the table in the middle of the room. There, waiting on the table, were two biscuits, some type a mush and a bottle of water.

"I would eat all of it if I were you," Jane said, "We don't get anything else until dinner time." I sat down and looked at my meal with a sad expression. I had gotten better food than this in the town. I took the spoon that was lying next to the plate, scooped up some of the mush, put it in my mouth, and attempted to swallow. It was the worst thing I had ever tasted. I quickly took a big gulp of the water and a bite of the biscuits.

"You get used to it after a while," one of the girls said. They were all looking at me with sad expressions. I wanted to tell them all to go screw themselves and to stop looking at me like I was some pathetic person. "Well aren't we just rude," one of them said, "here we are talking and we didn't introduce ourselves," one of them said. "My name is Katy," said the one who was nearest to me. She held out her hand and I shook it. I looked at her face real hard so I would remember her name. She had fiery red hair that was tied back, and she had light freckles all over her face with light brown eyes that showed kindness. I looked at all of the girls faces so I wouldn't forget their names. They were like my family now.

After we had all met, everyone went back to work. Jane looked and saw me still sitting there and must have remembered that she still hadn't told me what my job was.

"You are to go around the house and do all of the cleaning. You will have to be invisible. If they are in a room that needs to be cleaned, you clean it once they leave the room and you're sure they won't be coming back anytime soon. You will scrub the floors, dust, make the beds, put the clothes away, and any other small things, understand?" I nodded.

"Ok, here is the bucket to clean the floors with. You will have to go around back to fill it up. Now when cleaning the floors, make sure that the brush is wet but not too wet. If one of them slips… well let's just say that you won't be around here for much longer." I understood that all too well. Everyone had heard stories about girls who had slipped up… they ended up zombies in some blood bank. They kill as few humans as possible, the parasites still need their blood and they can't very well have that when too many humans die.

I set to work, going around back and filling the bucket enough to use it but not too full to where the water would slop out of the sides. I did not want to die any sooner than I had to. Once all that was done I quickly went in to ask Jane where I should start but she was nowhere to be seen so I figured I would start at the top and work my way down. It was about mid-morning but I didn't know if everyone was awake yet so I quietly made my way up the stairs. I went to the end of the hall and started to clean the floors.

By the time I made it to the stairs I was hardly worn out. I was used to work like this because of working in the fields. I was just about to get started on the stairs when one of the doors in the hallway opened, then another, then another until all of the vampires made their way downstairs. I kept my head low as they passed, I didn't want to look at their faces. But while my head was down I noticed that all of their shoes had dirt on them. I looked back down the hall and the floor was all dirty once again. Gretchen was the last to go down and she saw my gaze. "Oh that's too bad. You will just have to do it again," she said and walked down the stairs. The water in the bucket was all dirty so I had to go and get new water.

It took me half of the day to clean all of the floors in the house. It took me so long because the vampires thought it would be nice to sit in the same room for about 2 hours. After they left I finished cleaning the floors and went to dusting. Overall I dusted, cleaned the floors, and cleaned all of their rooms that looked as if they had deliberately made them dirty to make it harder for me except one room… It was a boy's room but I didn't know whose it was. They all looked the same to me, but it had struck me as odd that this person's room was almost clean. Maybe they just had OCD I thought to myself as I quickly finished cleaning up and went downstairs to try and enjoy my delicious grub meal.


	4. Nighttime Visitor

**Nighttime Visitor**

I slowly made my way back to my room, dreading the dreams that I knew were sure to come. I did not want a re-run of last night's dream; I would rather have the usual one then the newest version. I got dressed for bed, washed my face, and got into bed.

I was dead tired from today's work so it didn't take long for me to fall asleep, but that just meant the dream came faster. I think that my mind had heard my plea before I had fallen asleep because it was my normal dream that I dreamt of, and thankfully I did not wake up screaming. I just shot out of bed with the scream trying to claw its way out of my throat. I pulled my legs up to my chest, wrapped my arms around my legs, and laid my head against the wall, humming the song my mother used to sing to me at night. All of the sudden I got the feeling I had had the night before that someone was in the room, watching me, but yet again my room was too dark too dark to see.

I wanted to get up and light my candle, to see if someone was actually there, but for some reason I was too scared to. I thought of all the monsters that my brothers used to tell me that hid under the bed and in the closet, and how I used to stay up most of the night scared to death to fall asleep because I thought the monsters would come to eat me. Now, I was living in the worst of the monster's house. I started to hum again but the feeling still wouldn't go away. Finally I got the courage to get up, walk to my dresser, and felt around for my candle. All of the sudden I felt a light breeze behind me and a soft click. I quickly lit my candle with shaky hands and turned around.

Everything looked the same, except for the door, which was slightly open. I went over, closed it, and was going to lock it but I thought otherwise. What would happen to me if someone couldn't wake me up in the morning? I would be dead by that night probably I thought to myself as I blew out my candle and climbed into bed again. I think I might be going psychotic… thinking someone was in my room and I probably imagined the light breeze I told myself as I laid back down to try and get a few more hours of sleep.

I figured I got about 2 hours of sleep, or it only felt like 2, before I heard Jane open the door and tell me it was time to get up. I got ready just liked yesterday, went to eat my deliciously boring breakfast like yesterday, and went to work… just like yesterday. And just like yesterday the rooms were all extremely dirty, except for 2 rooms today. The one that had been oddly clean yesterday looked like that again today, but the other one was somewhat clean. All the clothes were gone but the bed and bathroom were dirty. They must have been guests I thought, two less names I would have to remember. I went to work cleaning the room.

As I stripped the sheets off I saw Caleb walk into the room that was somewhat clean. So it must be his room, I thought to myself as he quietly closed his door. Thank goodness this was the last room I had to clean upstairs. I wouldn't have wanted to have to wait until he left his room so I could clean it. As I finished stripping the sheets and putting the new ones on, I heard something I never thought I would ever hear. I heard music; actual music coming from a radio. I had always wanted to hear music like that; I could hardly remember any of it from my childhood. The music that I was hearing sounding very odd, I didn't like it too much. I preferred my mother's songs that she used to sing to us over this. It sounded like someone was screaming and I could hardly understand the words. I finished cleaning the room and went downstairs to start on the other rooms.

I had to wait for two hours while Gretchen and Andrew played cards. Eventually Caleb came down to join them, they talked for a bit, and then they got up, put their coats on and left. I quickly finished the rest of the rooms, and went around making sure everything looked spotless. After everything looked nice and shiny with no dust anywhere I made my way to the kitchen, feeling like I had no stomach anymore because I was so hungry. I sat down with the other girls and started to eat my meal. Everyone was chatting quietly, every now and then including me into the conversation but I tried not to talk very often. Even when I lived in the town I was not very social. I felt that I shouldn't grow too attached to someone when the next day they might die. I learned that very early on. I had befriended a girl around my age and we became very close but one day she just wasn't there. I later learned that she had wandered too far out of town and a gang of vampires had found her… I tried not to remember the details.

Once I was done with my meal I got up, washed it, and went to my room. I had not heard if the parasites had come back yet, so when I saw them sitting in the room it surprised me. No one had heard the bell for someone to get their coats or bring them anything. They were talking quietly, too low for me to hear, and I tried to walk past the room as quickly and quietly as possible. Nothing escapes their sensitive ears though.

"Christine?"

I internally cursed myself while I turned around and walked back to the room.

"Get us 3 glasses and fill them up to the top," was all Gretchen said. I walked back to the kitchen and told Jane what they wanted. I was about to leave when Jane stopped me. "Who did they ask to bring them the drinks?" she asked. "I don't know, she just told me to get 3 glasses, she didn't say any specific name," I told her. She was quiet for a few seconds and then took the tray from the table and handed it to me. I looked at her but all she said was "They asked you to bring it so you should be the one to bring it to them." I now officially wanted to die.

I tried not to look down as I made my way to the room. They didn't look which helped as I laid the tray down and put the drinks on the coasters. Just as I set the tray down in the kitchen, that stupid little bell rang. Since everyone had gone off to their rooms except Jane, I went because I knew that Jane did most of the work in the house and must be exasuted. When I got in there, I saw that Gretchen's drink had spilt next to her. Please don't make me clean it up, please don't make me clean it up, I kept repeating in my head but it was a futile wish.

"Clean this up Christine; we don't want a stain now do we?" she asked in her annoying, sweet voice.

I quickly made my way back to the kitchen, dreading my task ahead of me. I had never been good with blood, and I avoided it at all costs. I filled a bucket full of water and soap and got a rag and brush. I entered the room and made my way to the spill. While I was gone Gretchen, Andrew, and Caleb had made their way to the card table and were playing some game that I did not recognize. As I cleaned up the mess I kept telling myself it was just cranberry juice, but it didn't help. I tried to work as fast as possible so I would not puke in the room. I could feel it coming, but the stain was only half-way cleaned. I started to sweat as I tried to keep my mouth closed tight.

When I had went over the site of the stain a few more times to make it look as if nothing had spilt, I quickly got up and headed for the door, relieved to be able to go relieve my now upset stomach, but I was not able to leave just yet because I heard yet another spill.

"Oops, I guess you will have to clean this up as well."

I turned around, feeling nauseated. Gretchen and Andrew were both snickering at their little joke. I felt like going over there and whipping their smirks off their face, but instead I walked over and cleaned up the mess. When I was done I walked as fast as humanly possible and I made it to the kitchen sink just in time. Thankfully no one was in the Kitchen by this time. I turned on the sink to rinse my mouth out and put the cold water on my face, hoping it would help. I turned the water off and slid down to the ground, too weak to walk to my room just yet. I pulled my legs up to my chest and rested my head on my knees. How was I going to survive this? How was I going to survive my own personal hell?


	5. Confessions

**Confessions**

When the end of the week came around it was time to go to the market to get us humans our necessities, and we had to make a stop at the blood bank to pick up Gretchen, Andrew, and Caleb's blood supply. Jane usually went with one of the other girls but since I was new she wanted to show me what needed to be done.

When we entered the market it was very crowded and one could get lost very easily. I had to hold on to the back of Jane's shirt so we wouldn't get lost as we made our way through, occasionally stopping at a booth and buying something. I had never seen so many people moving around near each other and it made me somewhat claustrophobic. I think that was what spurred my idea, my very stupid and unplanned idea. I thought to myself as we continued to walk that one could get very lost here, could get confused and maybe end up somewhere else. No one could ever attempt to run while living in the town because you were closely watched. There were vampires in the market but none who were told to specifically look out for a runaway. They were on their way to get their errands done; they weren't concerned with a measly human. I slowly began to inch my way away from Jane.

I knew that she might get in trouble, and I knew that I would be in even worse trouble if they caught me, which they probably would. I was too scared to walk any faster than a slow walk as I moved away from here inch by inch. She did not seem to notice and when I was a safe distance away to be able to turn my back, I started to walk faster. I made it to the city limits; I was maybe a half a mile away from the woods when a shock of electricity surged through my body.

I collapsed in agony. I didn't know who was causing it or where it was coming from since there was obviously no electric fence anywhere near me. The electricity continued to go through me, the pain was so tremendous, and I was on the verge of passing out when a hand grasped me and pulled me away, back toward the city. The electric surge stopped but my muscles felt like wet noodles. I looked up to see who had helped me and when I saw who it was I wish I hadn't. It was Caleb. What was he doing here? I thought to myself. I just looked back down, still unable to move. I didn't care, he would even be doing me a favor if he just killed me right here and now for running away, but he just grasped my arm roughly and pulled me up with little effort.

"What are you doing?" he hissed into my ear. I didn't even bother to reply. He knew exactly what I was doing, what I HAD been doing.

"Do you have a desire to die? Do you just go around provoking vampires and trying to die by electric shock?" he asked as he hauled me away. I was slowly getting control of my legs as he pulled me back to the market place. When I was able to walk I steadied myself, and when I tried out the movement of my arms and the rest of my body I stopped dead in the middle of the market. I felt something else, something that I had been feeling every night after I had awoken from my dreams. I felt the presence near me. I looked around, trying to see if anyone was looking at me but only Caleb was. He grasped my arm and was hauling me away again, but I shook my arm free because when he touched me the feeling grew stronger. I just stared at him. He tried to grab me again but I backed away. He grabbed me against my will and basically dragged me through the market. I was wondering where we were going when I saw Jane not too far off, looking around frantically. When we were in front of her, her eyes grew wide with fear.

"Lose something?" Caleb asked. "Next time you come here, you might want to put a leash around her. She tried to escape. Did you not explain the chip that is lodged in her spine that is set to go off if she tries to go out of the city limit?"

"No, I-I-I forgot," Jane managed to stammer.

"Well don't let it happen again, understood?" was all he said and then he blended into the crowd.

I looked at Jane apologetically. She showed many emotions on her face, but she finally settled on compassion for some reason. "Well let's hope you learned you lesson. To tell you the truth I always thought they just told us that to scare us but now I know it's true," was all she said. She went back to shopping and I obediently followed. I did not want to try and escape again, no matter how bad I hated living with the parasites. We went to the blood bank last so that it wouldn't spoil on the way back to the house. We walked quickly, not wanting to linger and get yelled at for being late.

When we arrived I half expected to see Gretchen waiting for us, ready to yell and then laugh at me for trying to run away. It was so stupid really. Was living here so bad? I asked myself. I knew my answer right away though. Yes, it was bad. Today was our day off, so I went to my room and took out the paper and pen I had found a few days ago. I wrote a special little note for my late night visitor and when it was time to go to bed I carefully laid it on the chair. When I awoke that night from my dream the candle in my room was lit and it made the blue eyes that were staring at me even brighter. I knew I should have expected to see him, but I was still shocked that he had actually agreed to what I had asked of him. We just stared at each other for a few minutes until he finally spoke.

"You are a very angry person aren't you? I mean who else would write 'Whoever the Hell this is either show yourself or get the hell out of my room and stop watching me sleep'?"

I almost had to laugh at my words. I was angry when I had written them, angry and somewhat freaked out at the possibility at one of THEM sitting in my room watching me sleep! I did not answer him. Instead I just stared and looked for the explanation that I think I was entitled to. Minutes passed and I still was not getting an explanation so I cleared my throat, hinting at him to say something. When he still remained silent I knew I was going to have to say something even though I dreaded to.

"So are you going to tell me what the heck you have been doing in my room or are you just going to sit there? Some of us actually have to work tomorrow morning while others sit around on their lazy butts and do nothing," I said, glaring at him.

He laughed. LAUGHED! I wanted to go break his trachea so he would no longer be able to laugh, talk, swallow…. "I have never met anyone like you. Most people are too scared to talk to us and let alone talk to us like that. You on the other hand, the first day you were here, disobeyed two vampires and spit in one of their faces. I must admit that takes guts. So does trying to run away." I almost felt somewhat proud of my actions but he still had not answered my question.

I cleared my throat, hoping he would get on with it and answer me. He looked at me for a few minutes before finally talking. "I had come downstairs to get something to drink when I heard you breathing too heavy for someone who should be sleeping. I went to see what the matter was and when I came into your room you were very restless. You looked like you were having a nightmare and I was almost tempted to go over and wake you up but I didn't know how you would react to that. After a few minutes you woke with a scream. I was going to leave after you had fallen asleep… but then you started to cry. You sounded so hurt and upset. I ended up staying in your room until morning, even though you had fallen back asleep. I don't know why I did this, though. I guess it was just fascination," he said with a puzzled face.

I brought my knees up to my chest, a habit that I usually did. I just looked down at my knees, feeling weak and insecure. It wasn't the fact that he had been in my room watching me, but that he had seen me completely fall apart, he had seen me in my moment of weakness.

"What had you been dreaming about? What do you dream about at night that makes you have the look of fear on your face every time you wake up?" he asked softly. I did not answer him. He wouldn't like to hear what I had to say and I did not feel like sharing my dream and most vivid childhood memory with this monster. He was still a monster in my eyes. Maybe he was not the ones who had killed my family, but he was like them. He had probably done the same thing to another family, which therefore made him just like all the others. They were all the same to me; cold, dead, and the killer of all life and happiness. I knew that if I tried to tell him I there would be a chance that I would fall apart again.

"You don't have to tell me if you want to. I just thought that maybe you would like to talk to someone. I noticed that you don't talk very much to the other girls. In fact, you hardly talk at all," he said in his sweet, luring voice. Who could resist such a voice? It was evil and beautiful all at the same time. He was right. I hardly ever talked unless I had to now. That was part of the reason to why I told him what my dreams were about, but the other part was because I wanted to share this secret with someone. I had never even told my brothers about the dream; I did not want to burden them with this. So I told him what had happened that night, what my first dream had originally been, and then I told him about the new dream that haunted me. He just sat there, listening to what I had to say, and he even showed concern and sadness. When I was done, we just sat in silence for a few minutes. I knew he was probably trying to absorb what I had just said.

"We aren't all like that," he whispered. He could tell from my look that I did not feel that way. "Some of us were turned after the takeover. Some of us did not have a choice. We were chosen if someone liked how we looked or they liked our personality, or they just wanted to change someone to have company."

I wanted to say to him "Oh what a pity. Life must be so hard for you now," but I held my tongue. He knew nothing, and he never would. "I'm sorry for what happened to your family. I truly am. And I am sorry for the way things are, but I did not make them that way. Don't blame everyone you meet for what happened to your family and don't blame yourself. Just live with the memory that they loved you, because if you don't, your memories will haunt you forever and hate will consume you," and with that he got up, put the candle on my dresser, blew it out, and was gone. The conversation was over, and I was left confused. I did not know whether I should try to do what he had said, to try and forget everything except for the good memories; that I should try and enjoy things and not be so hateful. Even more confusing…I kind of wanted him to come back tomorrow night for some reason.

I tried to shove this out of my mind, but the more I thought about our conversation and how easy it was to talk to him, the more I wanted to do it. I wanted to have someone to share my thoughts with; someone who I knew would never tell my secrets. That someone could be Caleb, even if he was a parasite, and with this last thought going through my mind I fell asleep.


	6. Mistakes

**Mistake**

I got up as usual and got to work. I pretended like I didn't give a crap about Caleb whenever I saw him and he acted the same as usual. When I was finished for the day I got ready for bed. I sat on top of my bed and pulled the blanket around me, blowing out my candle and setting it down on my dresser that was next to me bed. I did not want it to seem like I was waiting for him, but if he did decide to come I did not want to be asleep. I sat there for who knows how long but he did not arrive. Finally I just gave up and went to bed, thinking "of course he didn't come, why would he want to talk to me and what could we possibly talk about?" I awoke from my dream that night and felt his presence. "So you're just going to come in here and watch me sleep like a psycho is that it?" I whispered softly.

He chuckled softly. "Hearing you sleep is quite peaceful," he said, "I will leave and not come back if you do not want me to stay." I contemplated this for a few minutes, thinking about how the feeling that he emitted helped me to sleep better once I awoke from my dreams. I did not want to talk to him, but I could see no problem from him just sitting in here. My brothers and I had had a small room that we all shared and I missed that closeness. I figured that I could just imagine that they were in the room instead of Caleb. "You can stay," I whispered, "but if I wake up to find you sucking my neck…" I said with a threatening voice. I fell asleep to his soft laughter.

The first few nights were a bit awkward and we did not talk, he just came in and I went to sleep. However one night I was too mad to go to bed just yet. I had to vent to someone and that someone just happened to be Caleb. "I mean honestly! Do Gretchen and Andrew just think of all the ways they can make my life miserable?" I whispered angrily. He just sat there, listening to me talk about his "family" or whatever they were to him. "Every single day I walk into their rooms and they are a complete and utter mess, I walk into the other rooms they were in and they look as if they were deliberately dirty, and they 'accidently' spill their glasses from time to time." After I was done I just sat there, there really was nothing else to do. I distantly heard thunder off in the distance, and a short while afterwards it started to rain. The sound of the rain helped me to cool down and I absently looked out the window to watch it fall. "Rain has to be the most calming and beautiful thing in the world," I said softly. "It can wash away hurt, can conquer fire, covers everything with tiny droplets and makes things glisten. It always helps to calm me, I don't know why. Ever since I was little, when all my other siblings would run and hide in my parent's bed because the thunder frightened them, I would go and stand by the window and watched the rain fall and the lighting light up the sky. The rain was always my friend; whenever I was sad or crying and it was raining I would walk outside and let the tiny droplets caress my skin. It washed away my tears and comforted me." I felt movement beside me and a hand wipe something off my face. I had not realized that I had actually been crying… Now I felt completely and utterly pathetic. I put my head down on my knees and just sat there. Caleb got back up and probably went back to his chair, which I was thankful for. Him touching me should have had me freaking out but it didn't. He was trying to comfort me, and he was the only one who had done that. Jane and the other girls just tried to make me comfortable here and make me fit in, but Caleb was different somehow. I was tired now from my rant and my quiet explanation on rain so I got up and blew my candle out. I climbed under the covers and lay on my back so I could look out of the window and see the rain. The last things I heard as I fell asleep was Caleb humming a sweet sounding song and the soft sound of rain.

_I was wondering around the town, listening intently to the music I had heard before but I did not know where it was coming from. I kept searching and searching but I could not seem to find it. When I started to head back to the house I heard the music grow louder. I started to run faster and I threw myself through the doorway. I ran down the hallway but then I noticed that I wasn't getting far, my legs felt like I had cement blocks on them, and I couldn't reach the sound. I finally sat down in defeat and listened to the sweet music. I wanted to badly to find it and whoever was making the music but I couldn't. I was overwhelmed by a deep sadness and started to cry; nothing this beautiful could exist in my world that was filled with pain and sorrow. Then the music stopped and all I heard was silence which enveloped me. Then I saw two red eyes staring at me. _

I woke up, crying and shivering, with a sob building up inside my throat. All of the sudden I felt Caleb next to me. "Another bad dream?" was all he asked. I nodded my head, too shaken up to talk. As my eyes adjusted I saw his hand reach towards me but then he pulled it back towards him. He got back up and went to his seat. I was torn between wanting someone to hold me and comfort me, but I also did not want that someone to be a vampire, no matter how crappy I was feeling. I lay back down and pulled my legs up towards my chest. I let Caleb's presence comfort me as I slowly edged back towards unconsciousness, and then I heard the music from my dream but I was too tired to do anything about it.

When I woke up the next morning I just sat in my bed for a few minutes, thinking about my latest nightmare. Then I thought of the song that had plagued my dreams and how I had heard it again once I had drifted to sleep. I put two and two together and remembered that the song had been the one Caleb had been humming before I had fallen asleep. I didn't have much time to think about all of this because I had to start cleaning the parasite's house, but later I would definitely have to think why in the world Caleb's song had been in my dream, why I had wanted to find where it was coming from, and why red eyes were the last thing I saw before I had awaken.


	7. Odd feelings

**Odd Feelings**

Throughout the whole day I thought over my dream, and kept thinking about it until Caleb arrived in my room. As I started to get ready for bed I kept stealing glances at him, trying to not make it obvious but I think I failed terribly because every time I would glance over he would turn to look at me.

When I was done cleaning my small room I lay down in my bed, I tried to fall asleep but I could only toss and turn. I finally sat up straight and before I could even think about it I said out loud "What was that song you were humming last night?" I heard him chuckle softly.

I felt the bed sink beside me and something go into my ears. All of the sudden I heard music come out of the little devices and realized it was an iPod. It was the song he had quietly sung the night before and it was the prettiest song I had ever heard. "It's called 'Find a Way' by Safetysuit," he said softly.

As I listened to the lyrics I was dying to ask him why he was singing this song last night and as I thought this I was very aware of him sitting next to me. He was oddly close for me to smell his scent. It was nothing like I had ever smelt before; it drew me in and all of the sudden I could not think straight. It probably did not help matters that it was a full moon and the light shone directly through my window.

"What's wrong?" he whispered, drawing the headphones out of my ears, but I lightly grasped his hand to stop him. "Nothing… can… can I listen to this… while I try to sleep?" I asked, feeling myself blush. "Sure," he replied in his smooth voice that for some reason now captivated me. I not noticed that I had never taken my hand off of his but I still could not completely gather my thoughts, let alone have complete authority over my muscles again.

He noticed that I had not taken my hand off either. For a minute his face changed to an emotion that I could not register… was it longing? Uncertainty? …Pain? When he noticed me looking at him his face became unreadable, almost like a statue, void of all emotion. "I think I better go sit back over there," he whispered so softly I wasn't even sure he said anything at all.

I just gave a slow nod, put the headphones back in my ear and played the song over, making sure to press the repeat button on the song. I knew how to work one of these things because before the war, one of the last gifts from my parents had been an iPod and I had never went anywhere without it. I could feel Caleb staring at me but I just tried to focus on the song, memorizing the lyrics.

I soon fell asleep, but that just meant I was now trapped in my dream. I had the same dream as the night before but I knew the lyrics now. I was trying to find the room with the song and I knew if I did I would find Caleb which was somewhat comforting… I _wanted _to find him, I yearned for it. When I couldn't find him I felt like my heart was no longer in me, I felt a piece of me missing and this terrified me. I woke with a start, sitting up quickly and looking around dazed.

I felt Caleb's prescience which helped to ease my tension. "What were you dreaming about?" he asked me. I looked down, not wanting to tell him of my recent dreams that haunted me. I felt him sit beside me, closer than he had been before I had fallen asleep.

He placed his finger under my chin and forced me to look at him. When I looked into his eyes I felt lost and dazed. Why was I feeling this way? I wanted to yell and scream because I was so frustrated. "You kept saying my name in your sleep…" he said.

When I heard this I wanted to crawl somewhere and die. Why did I have to have such a big mouth? "It was nothing, I don't even remember my dream," I whispered the lie quietly. I think he knew I was lying because then he had a look of frustration but he did not push me any farther. His hand was still under my chin, but when he started to pull his hand away all I could think was: _don't pull away… just hold me tight… make all my worries go away._ I lay down, facing the wall so he would not see the one small tear escape my eye. What was happening to me? I thought as I fell back into another unsettling slumber.

When I awoke he wasn't there, as usual… Gretchen and Andrew were the same snotty parasites who thought themselves higher then everyone. One day I hope someone pays them back for all of their bad deeds I thought to myself as I took their "dinner" away.

Caleb had acted oddly all day. He had not said one word which had irritated Gretchen but who cares what she thinks? I had tried to make eye contact with him and catch his facial expression but whenever I entered the room he always made sure to stay far away from me, never looking at me.

When it was time to go to bed he just laid his iPod on my bed, already preset to the song "Find a Way." I smiled, about to thank him but when I turned around his face caught me off guard. He looked angry, sad, frustrated, uncertain… What could be wrong? I was going to say something but then I decided not to. If he wanted to share something he would. I fell asleep feeling somewhat sad for not having a little chat before bed but I quickly shook this off as I let the song ease me into sleep.

sorry it took so long to upload. have had a lot of school work :( give reviews please! i would love input :) the next few chapters should get very interesing :)


	8. Unhappy Reunions

****

Unhappy Reunions

I was in excruciating pain, pain caused by the one person who I thought would not hurt me but I was wrong, so very wrong…

*flashback*

The day had started out as usual except for the note that was on my nightstand that morning that said: _having company for a week or so, so I cannot come down at night. C. _Well… I somehow figured he could not always come down… I would just have to deal with the aftershock of my dreams by myself. I was about to walk out and leave when something else caught my eye on the chair Caleb usually sat in. When I got closer I saw it was his iPod. On it sat another note saying: _thought you could use this since I won't be able to be there. C._ A big smile spread across my face against my better judgment. I seriously needed to get my emotions in check.

The day went without an incident; I had to make up the two guest bedrooms upstairs for the "guests", if you could call them that, who would be arriving at "dinnertime." Around 8 the guests arrived and I was ordered to help assist bringing the drinks out. When we walked around the corner and I saw Gretchen's _guests_ I froze. Fear, anguish, hatred, and other emotions were surging through me. There, sitting nice and comfy on the plush couch, were the two vampires who had murdered my parents; the vampires who had turned my world upside down, the ones who tore me away from my other siblings, the ones who had haunted my dreams. Jane managed to elbow me without drawing me to attention. One was a red head girl with almost reddish eyes, while the other was a male with short auburn hair with almost the same exact eyes.

The _things _hadn't noticed my sudden lapse, except Caleb. He kept looking at me with… concern? I quickly got out of my daze and walked with Jane to the table. I took one drink after another and set it on the small coffee table and walked to go stand by the wall, in case they needed me. I stood like I was carved out of glass; any movement might cause me to shatter. The window was slightly open and a breeze wafted though the room, causing my hair to fly around me.

The two vampires who had killed my parents froze and turned to look at me with curious, questioning eyes. I felt my eyes widen as a million thoughts went through my mind. They could not remember my scent… could they? They were in front of me within a matter of seconds. I was too scared to move and I noticed Gretchen saying something, but I couldn't hear because my heart was beating so loudly.

"Do we know you?" the girl said. Her voice made me want to vomit. The man was inching toward me, smelling me. I managed to shake my head, no. "Oh but I think we do, or maybe not you but perhaps a family member, hm? What do you think Valentina, can you remember?" the man said. The girl, Valentina, thought for a few moments until recognition came across her face. "Of course," she cooed, "do you not remember Antonio? This is one of the daughters of those wretched people who had killed so many of our kind. Do you not remember? Look here, this was the necklace!"

I looked to Valentina as she held my mother's necklace. The replica my brother's had made me did not come close to this one. Suddenly, I was angry. Adrenaline was coursing through my body and before I knew it I lunged at Valentina, pushing her back and back until she was right in front of the lit fireplace. Some of her clothes had caught on fire and Gretchen, Andrew, Caleb, and Antonio were all staring at her in shock and horror.

The flames were growing on her and she started to scream for help but no one made a move to help her. It was then that I watched what the flames were doing to her skin. I watched in horror and recognition as I watched the flames devour her skin. She was dying… So it was fire that was the vampire's weakness… I stood frozen, trying to decide if I could somehow make it out of here. I started to slowly edge toward the doorway when Gretchen caught my movements. All of the sudden I felt a searing pain in my head and I was unconscious.

So here I am now, lying for who knows how long, all the while feeling like I was being burned alive. I was strapped down outside, I could tell by the light and the wind moving across my skin. All of the sudden I started to feel cooler, I felt like I could breathe again, and I began to hear everything clearer.

I opened my eyes and looked around me. I was in the middle of what looked like a metal cage, strapped down to a metal table. Gretchen, Andrew, and Antonio stood outside the cage while Caleb stood at the end of the table. The others had a look of hatred but also triumph while Caleb had a look of sadness and remorse. I tried to get up and was surprised how easy it was, even though it appeared that I had been strapped down quite tightly.

I stood up and looked at the bonds that had held me and froze. They were two inches thick with thick metal clasps. I froze, feeling a tear roll down my face as I held my hand up to look at it. I turned to Caleb and was able to choke out the question that was running through my mind. _"What have you done to me?"_

* * *

sorry to leave it here! :) i have been dying to write this part though!!! and the part to come!!! review please :) im always up for suggestions. hope you guys liked it. i should have the next one up maybe tonight or tomorrow.


	9. Hurt

**Hurt **

I stood there, staring at my now perfectly white and smooth hand. I tried punching the iron cage as hard as I could to see if my hand would break but my hand ended up breaking the bar. I turned to look at Caleb once more but he was now outside the cage. His eyes were full of sadness, the complete opposite of Gretchen, Andrew, and Antonio.

I lunged for them but before I could reach them they waved a stick of fire at me. "Tsk, Tsk. Don't want to be doing that now do we?" Gretchen said with repulsion and hate. I wanted to crush her and now I actually had the power to. "I will tell everyone this secret!" I whispered in a low menacing voice. "Really? Well if you do that, then you are just sentencing yourself to death as well," Andrew said. I wanted to destroy them, rip them apart, do anything to where they would no longer exist but I could not reach them.

"Besides, we don't want you dead yet. Not without paying for what you did first. We will leave you here for a couple of days, guarded of course. We need to get you thirsty for them," Gretchen said, pointing to two men few feet away. I shook my head in horror, tears streaming down my face as I looked into the eyes of my brothers. I fell to my knees as I felt all my energy diminishing. They…. They couldn't.

I looked at my brother's faces again and then turned towards the ones who did this to me. "I didn't… I didn't mean to… please," I begged in a soft whisper. Caleb's face was the only one who wavered; the others just looked at me as if I were nothing, just another pathetic thing. They walked away, Caleb walking a ways behind them like a faithful dog. I wanted to puke… I looked back to my brothers. They were staring at me with sadness in their eyes as well. I crawled to the wall of the cage and pressed myself against it as far as I could.

There were other vampires nearby with fire, ready to use it if I tried to escape. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," I said. I saw a tear roll down Jacob's cheek. "It's ok Christine. I least you killed one of 'em," he said, trying to lighten up the mood. I smiled a small smile; Jacob always could make me smile. Joe just sat there, no longer able to look at me. I looked toward them longingly. It felt like forever since I had seen them. I turned and leaned my back against the bars, letting my tears fall down my cheeks. I was already feeling thirsty but I tried to push that feeling aside.

I passed the next two days just sitting in the same spot. Jacob tried to get me to talk but I just couldn't. I knew it was time when Gretchen came along with Andrew, Antonio, and Caleb. The two guards forced me to the back of the cage before setting Jacob and Joe in with me. I tried to cling to the bars of the cage as if my life depended on it. I don't know how long I sat there, not breathing. "This is taking too long… why don't we just come back tomorrow. I'm sure she will have finished them by then," Andrew said with a smile.

I did not look at him, but with a few more coaxing I heard them leave. I looked up and was surprised to see Caleb still there but he was the least of my concerns. I was struggling against the urge to go over there, their heartbeats sounded so enticing. I crushed myself to the bars harder. All of the sudden Jacob started to move towards me. "Jacob!" I choked out. "Stay…Stay away from me!" He kept edging closer to me until he was right smack dab in front of me. "Christine… Listen. Joe… Joe and I, we talked. We want you to try and change us. If you can't, if it's too much, too hard, don't worry. We still love you. You are everything to us," he whispered. He gave me a kiss on the cheek, whispered an "I love you" before going back toward Joe.

I sat still for a few more moments, trying not to think how wrong it was for me to be doing this, to TRY and do this. As I slowly got up, and walked toward my brothers who were my life, I just kept that thought in my head. When I knelt next to Jacob I whispered "I'm sorry" as I put my snow white lips to his neck.

When I first tasted the blood I couldn't stop. In the back of my head I knew I was killing him but I just couldn't help it. _He tasted too good!_ But then I looked over to Joe and saw the fear in his eyes which halted my actions. It took all my willpower to back away from Jacob but I did. Joe seemed to relax, seeing that I didn't kill Jacob and he looked to be, expectantly. I leaned toward him and took a bite.

Within a few minutes I was back against the bars, trying not to breath, to not think. The guards had not noticed what had just happened but Caleb was still there. He came and knelt beside me. "They will be changed in a few hours. There should be enough time to escape." I gave a sharp nod. He still knelt beside me and he almost seemed hesitant. "Is there something you want to say?" I asked, using the last of my air up. He looked at me for a few minutes before sighing. "Can I come with you?"

I braced myself before chancing breathing in again. I just needed enough air to ask one more question… When I got enough I hissed "Hold on to me" to Caleb. He quickly understood, grasping my arms. When I felt secure, using the last of my air, I asked "Why do you want to come with us?"

If he hadn't been holding me I would have thought he had left. Finally he answered. "Because… ever since I started to come into your room at night… I have started to have feelings that I have never experienced before. When you started to say my name at night, these feelings grew. I did not know how to react to these feelings. That's why I wasn't so pleasant the other day. I was actually pissed at you for making me feel this."

After a few seconds he whispered "Your all I think about." He said this so quietly I almost wondered if he even said this or if it was my imagination wanting him to say it. Caleb was still holding on to me tightly so I chanced breathing in again. The smell wasn't so bad this time… they were changing fast. "And the song?" I asked. He chuckled softly. "That's how I felt about you… what I wish I could say to you," he replied softly.

I gently tugged at my arms as an indicator for him to release me. He waited for a few seconds before freeing my arms. I turned slowly to face him. I looked into his eyes, trying to see if he was being serious or if this was some trick. The look on his face told me this was no trick. I tried to turn away but his hand held my face still so I was still looking into his eyes. I don't know how long we sat there, just looking at each other, but when I noticed that my brother's hearts had ceased beating I knew it was time for us to go.

We had a long way to go even though none of us knew where we were going to go but I had my brother's back and even though I still did not know what was going to happen between Caleb and I, I knew everything would fall into place. I crawled over to my brothers and told them it was time to go. Caleb had run around to the front of the cage to let us out and before the guards knew what was happening, we had killed them. We all stood around for a few moments, trying to decide where to go and we decided to head north, the opposite direction of the town. It was odd to have this much power coursing through me but I enjoyed it. Soon all my thoughts went away as I relished in the feeling of how free I felt.

* * *

so what did you guys think? there will be more!!! lol. pls comment or give suggestions :)


	10. Time

Time

I don't know how long we ran for. Caleb lead us to the first stream we could find, telling us it would help mask our scent. The nice thing about being a vampire is you don't get extremely hot or cold and I could barely feel my wet clothes which would have felt like they weighed a ton if I had been human. After about the third or fourth night we stopped near a town. Joe, Jacob, and I need blood badly if we were going to be able to keep going. Caleb said he would try to go into the blood building and steal enough for us to get our full strength. I wanted to go with him but he said it would be better if I stayed behind so I wouldn't attack a human.

So I stayed behind with my brothers who as soon as Caleb left started to question me about him. I knew we might be here a while so I decided to tell them all that had happened to me. Caleb arrived just as I was finishing my story and he was carrying a duffel bag full of packaged blood. He also brought us some new clothes since ours were covered with dirt, leaves, and something that really smelled and had also managed to get a few towels. "There's a small river not too far from here. Have about two or three right now and then we should go wash up. We really should get moving again… someone might notice the broken glass window soon," he said.

"Where are we going?" I asked him. "I know of an island not too far from the coast that is pretty secluded… I don't think many people would think to look for us there and it will give us time to think," he replied absent-mindedly while looking for a place to sit. My brothers and I did the same while grabbing three packets of blood each. The second I opened the bag a sort of frenzy overtook me. Before I knew it I had the three bags finished and wanted more. I started to head for the bag when Caleb caught my movements and went to close the bag. I was still in my frenzy and all of the sudden I felt as if I couldn't control my movements.

I felt myself go into a crouch and a low growl escaped my lips. The frenzy clouded my thoughts so i wasn't very aware of my surroundings. All i had on my mind was blood, blood, and more blood and anyone who got in my way i was ready to kill. I lunged for the duffel bag filled with blood but before i could get to it I felt two strong hands grasp my arms, trying to pull me back, but I was stronger. I elbowed the two bodies behind me as hard as I could and turned around. I tried to fight off my attackers. I lunged at them and landed right in front of them, both my hands around their throat. Seeing my brothers on the ground gasping for air knocked me out of my blood frenzy immediately. Tears sprang to my eyes as I fell back on my heels and quickly ran as far as i could get from them. Someone grabbed me though but I wasn't aware who it was. I just kneeled to the ground, bringing whoever was holding me down with me. I just looked down at my hands, hearing a strange noise. I covered my ears, hoping to drown the sound out and shut my eyes to tight it actually hurt. I felt as if i couldnt breathe and after a few minutes I realized the noise was me. I couldn't stop crying as I thought about what I had just done. I had become one of the parasites that I have always loathed.

I heard Caleb's voice in my ear telling me "it's ok, it's completely normal" as my brothers just sat there holding my hands telling me "don't worry about it." I wanted to yell and scream at them "how could it be alright?" I just basically attacked them! Caleb tried soothing me by rubbing his hand up and down my back which quieted me down minimally. I just wanted this all to be a bad dream and I would wake up in my bed when I was little and my mother and father would come in and tell me it was just a dream and nothing more. I climbed out of Caleb's lap and wrapped my arms around Jacob's neck.

Whenever I was upset Jacob's hugs would make things just wash away. He grasped me tightly and lifted me up into his arms, carrying me to a fallen tree nearby. He didn't need to say anything, he never did. He just held me while I cried until I had no more tears left. When i had no more tears i just sat, staring off into space. I heard Caleb whisper something but i didnt attepmt to listen. "Chrstine," Jacob whispered, "We need to get going. Why dont you do to the river and get washed up." I gave a little nod, and ave Jacob a right hug befor letting go. On my way to pick up my clothes and towel i gave Joe a small hug whispering "Sorry" before hurrying off to find the river. No one followed me… I discarded my dirty clothes and dove into the water. It felt good to wash, even if I didn't have soap. The water felt good against my skin. Instead of the water pulling me, like it would have when I was human, I stood at ease while the water flowed easily around me. I still felt some of the adrenaline, power, or whatever it was that caused me to lash out, still flowing through my body. I walked to the shallowest part of the river and just lied down, hoping the running water would wash away the feeling. I dont know how long i laid there but all too soon I heard the soft footsteps of someone. I knew it was probably time to get out although I could have laid there for a few more hours.

I took the towel and quickly dried off and threw on the clothes Caleb had gotten. When I had the outfit on I finally looked at it and froze. _Was he trying to be funny?!_ I had on what had to be the tightest pants I had ever seen and a black low-cut, V-necked long-sleeved shirt to go with it. How did I not realize this when I was putting this on? I was surprised I hadn't ripped the pants I thought to myself as I stormed off to where my brothers and Caleb were waiting. They were already clean and had their new clothes on. They must have gone farther downstream, I thought to myself, but I dwelled little on that. I had more on my mind. I tried to calm myself but it wasnt helping. I could see my brother's shocked faces even from far away. Oh gosh... It was _that _bad? I looked to Joe and Jacob first. They wouldnt look at me, they just looked up with horrified expressions on their faces. I looked to Caleb and stomped off to where he was. "Could you have found pants ANY tighter?! Or a shirt ANY lower?!" I hissed vehemently.

A smile was playing at the corners of his mouth as he gave the world's worst answer imaginable. "It was all I could find. I didn't want to spend a lot of time in town and get caught. Now we need to keep moving, I'll lead the way," Caleb said just before taking off. "We have about a 2 day run to get to the island," Caleb yelled back to us. I sped off to catch up with him, this discussion was_ far_ from over. My brothers stayed back a ways, giving us some privacy. I was pissed but i knew it wouldnt show on my face. Whenever i got angry i always looked as if i was pouting... Caleb glanced at me and a couple of laughs escaped his lips. I narrowed my eyes and said "Its NOT funny!" This only seemed to humor him more.

"Oh yes it is," he said. I looked anywhere but at Caleb. I suddenly realized he was next to me when he whispered "I know your brothers dont like what you have on but let me just say you look…no words can even describe how you look. In fact, you look too good, too beautiful. " He got so close our arms were barely touching. I stumbled a bit, but his hand steadied me so i wouldnt fall completely. He smirked and all of the sudden his hand was in mine. It felt as if his hand was meant for mine, like a puzzle piece, but all too soon it was gone for my brothers, being the protective ones they are, ran in between us and stayed there. I gave them an annoyed look but coulndt feel that way for long for their faces made me stop and laugh. They looked utterly embarrassed and somewhat pissed. It was good to have them back... i knew it would take some time to get used to all this but i was glad i had them with me again, and glad i had Caleb to help me.

* * *

i've been trying to make the chapters longer with more detail in them. hope you guys enjoyed :) give any suggestions you may have!


End file.
